I Want To Be an IKEMEN!
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: Ditolak dan dihina penjahat fashion oleh sang pujaan hati memang sakit. Tapi, ia sadar diri kok kalau dirinya memang penjahat fashion. Tapi, bukan berarti selamanya menjadi penjahat fashion, 'kan? Changmin juga bisa kok, jadi Ikemen. ya 'kan? - CHANGMIN x KYUHYUN -


Siang itu, matahari tengah bersinar dengan cerah. Padahal, belum waktunya bagi sang matahari untuk bersinar secerah ini. Haha, nampaknya –sang Matahari ingin melakukan sebuah dukungan pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri gugup di sana. Pemuda yang nampaknya ingin menyatakan cinta masa mudanya itu.

"A-anu... aku Shim Changmin. Mungkin... Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mengenalku tapi –aku sangat mengenal Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" ucap pemuda itu gugup dengan wajah menunduk sesekali mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan dirinya dari niatan untuk kabur dari atap sekolah –tempat yang ia pilih untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Pemuda manis di hadapannya hanya diam tak menjawa. Menatap Changmin dengan dahi mengkerut aneh. Seingatnya, tidak ada namja penjahat fashion di sekolahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa muncul makhluk ini di hadapannya?

"A-aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Berkencanlah denganku!" seru Changmin mengeraskan suaranya berusaha mengusir kegugupannya.

"Eh?" pekik Kyuhyun kaget.

"I-iya, aku menyukai mu. Aku mohon, berkencanlah denganku!" pinta Changmin sekali lagi. Kali ini, dengan wajah menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun. Menatap tajah menuju mata Kyuhyun di balik lensa kacamatanya yang cukup tebal dan tak membuatnya terlihat tampan sama sekali.

"Kau..." tahan Kyuhyun.

"Ya?" sahut Changmin berharap menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" seru Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan kasar.

"Eh?"

"Kalau mau mengajakku kencan –perbaiki dulu dirimu! Lihat seragammu –apa-apaan kemeja yang terkancing semua dan dasi yang terikat rapi itu? Kuno!" seru pemuda manis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin tidak sopan.

"Dan lagi... kacamata itu! Ya! Itu sangat tebal! Kau bisa menggunakan kontak _lens_, 'kan?! Dan sepatu! Belilah _sneakers_, jangan memakai sepatu mengkilap ayahmu. Dan lagi, rambut kepanjangan bermodel aneh itu. Kalau ingin berkencan denganku –perbaiki dulu wajah dan penampilanmu. Dasar alien!" bentak pemuda itu mengakhiri dan meninggalkan atap sekolah mereka.

Pemuda jangkung yang lain masih berdiri di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Terlalu shock dengan penolakan sadis pemuda manis yang selalu ia anggap sebagai malaikat. Yang tentunya kini, ia sadari pemuda manis itu hanya seorang iblis berkedok malaikat saja.

Changmin menghela napas. Mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja di sana. Patah hati? Tentu saja. Sakit hati? Ah, tidak juga. Pada dasarnya ia tahu kok kalau dirinya itu penjahat _fashion_. Kuno. Tidak tahu caranya berdandan.

"Wahh, sepertinya ada yang sedang patah hati," goda seseorang memasuki area atap sekolah.

Changmin menoleh malas. Mendapati Jae-_hyung_ nya tengah berdiri menahan senyum jahil di ujung bibirnya, "Hentikan Jae-_hyung._ Aku sedang malas bertengkar,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Jae-_hyung_' itu menghentikan senyuman tertahannya dan menghampiri Changmin dengan pandangan penuh pengertian.

"Dia berkata kasar saat menolakmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Dia bilang aku penjahat fashion," sahut Changmin 'merangkum' semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Kalau itu sih kenyataan," ejek sang _Hyung_.

Changmin mendengus, "Seandainya aku tahu menjadi laki-laki yang idel menurutnya,"

"Eh? Aku tahu kok," sulut Jae-_hyung_ nya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ya Tuhan Changminnie~! Kau hidup di tahun 2014 dan kau masih tidak tahu definisi 'Ikemen'?!" ujar Jae_-hyung_ nya dengan wajah merana yang dibuat-buat.

"I-ke-me-n?" ulang Changmin.

Jae-_hyung_ nya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Bukan hanya penjahan fashion. Adiknya ini ternyata hidup di zaman batu.

"Sudahlah Changmin, jangan buat ini menjadi merepotkan. Mulai sekarang, turuti saja semua perkataanku dan kita buat kau menjadi Ikemen!"

**.**

**.**

**I Want To Be An IKEMEN! by Path of Heaven**

**T rated**

**ChangKyu**

**Humor, Romance, HighSchool**

**Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

Dan begitulah... di sinilah Changmin berada. Ruang keluarga rumahnya dimana Jae-_hyung_ nya tengah berdiri tangguh di hadapnnya dengan sebuah kertas berisikan sebuah _list_ di tangannya.

"Urm.. Jae_-hyung_, apa yang- WUAH! Kembalikan kacamata ku!" seru Changmin saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melepas kasar kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidungnya.

"Dengan Changmin! Mulai sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kacamata kuno ini dan katakan halo pada kontak lensa mu!" ujar Jaejoong gemas sambil melempar asal kacamata Changmin.

"Ehh... kenapa?" protes Changmin yang tak rela harus dipisahkan oleh kacamata kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya disaat senang maupun susah.

"Tentu saja demi menjadi seorang I-KE-ME-N!" seru Jaejoong semangat sambil mengeja kata yang paling ia tekankan dalam ucapannya.

"Oh, soal itu lagi?" sahut Changmin polos sambil merapa sekitarnya, berusaha mencari kacamatanya.

"Kau pikir aku datang ke rumahmu untuk apa, huh?!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"Ehh, minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas seperti biasanya?" jawab Changmin polos.

Snap! –ups, sepertinya urat kesabaran Jaejoong sudah putus.

"AAAAAGGGHH! KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL!" seru Jaejoong menjambak rambut Changmin.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!" desis Changmin meringis sakit.

"H-habis, buat apa sih _hyung_ melakukan ini? Ini kan masalahku, kisah cintaku, kenapa _hyung_ yang repot?" tanya Changmin berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Huh? Kau bicara apa sih? Tentu saja untuk balas dendam!" sahut Jaejoong melepaskan jambakannya dan menyeringai senang.

"Heh?"

"Aku tidak senang dengan kelakuan setan berkedok malaikat itu. Aku harus membuatnya pacaran denganmu lalu aku akan memeberkan kenyataan kalau dia sudah memacari penjahat _fashion_ yang dulu ia hina-hina itu! Ahahahahaha!"

Changmin hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kakak kelasnya tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia Cuma alat balas dendam di sini. Tapi, kalau bisa jadian dengan Kyuhyun pujaannya... kenapa tidak?

"Baiklah _hyung,_ aku mau," ujar Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apanya?"

"Aku mau... jadi ikemen,"

**Ikemen itu harus punya suara yang rendah dan **_**sexy**_

"Aa... aa... aa?"

"Bukan! Kurang _sexy_! Keluarkan suaramu, Changmin! Kalau bicara saja pelan-pelan begitu mana bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dengan suara _sexy _milikmu itu?" protes Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya tak puas.

"_Please hyung_, aku mau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun, bukan jadi _host_ di klub malam," sahut Changmin.

"Lagipula, apa intinya aku melakukan hal ini?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot latihan _vocal_ begini untuk menjadi seorang... apa? I-ke-me-n?

"Tentu saja untuk menggoda Kyuhyun!" sahut Jaejoong semangat.

Changmin tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya sakit, "Hyung, aku mau jadi pacar Kyuhyun bukan gigolo,"

Plak! –dan satu tamparan mendarat di kepalanya membuatnya benar-benar berharap ia bisa menemukan aspirin untuk kepalanya sekarang.

**Ikemen itu tatapannya tajam seolah bisa melihat isi hati wanita**

"Selanjutnya! Mata!" seru Jaejoong masih semangat atau malah makin semangat setelah berhasil membuat Changmin mengeluarkan potensi suaranya secara maksimal.

"Tatapan seorang Ikemen itu harus tajam, Changmin. Nah, coba tatap aku!" perintah Jaejoong mencengkrang dagu Changmin, memaksa anak itu untuk menatapnya.

Changmin yang tak bisa menggerakkan rahangnya untuk bicara hanya diam saja dan menatap lurus pada Jaejoong. Hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong membuang mukanya begitu saja.

"Menjijikkan!" ujar Jaejong sadis.

"He?"

"Apa-apaan tatapan memelas seperti anjing terbuang itu?! Keluarkan tatapan tajammu seolah ingin mencabik Kyuhyun hingga tulangnya terlihat!" ujar Jaejoong dengan _background _api di belakangnya.

Changmin menghela napas, "_Hyung_, sudah kubilang aku mau jadi pacar Kyuhyun. Bukan pembunuh psiko-"

"Oke! Tatap aku lagi!" potong Jaejoong dan Changmin pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan pemuda di hadapannya.

**Badan yang bagus melambangkan Ikemen sempurna**

"Jadi... kenapa aku harus melepas kaos ku, hyung?" tanya Changmin hati-hati pada Jaejoong yang memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Changmin," panggil Jaejoong.

"Ya, hyung?" sahut Changmin takut-takut.

"Kenapa badanmu bisa sebagus itu? Aku juga mauuu!" dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah rengekan Jaejoong pada Tuhan yang menuntut _approval_ atas proposal permohonan bentuk tubuh idealnya.

**Tampak misterius adalah poin khusus seorang Ikemen**

"Bagaimana rasa makananya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada manis.

Kini mereka sudah masuk dalam tahap 'geladi resik' dimana Changmin sedang makan siang bersama 'target'nya di sebuah restoran keluarga yang nyaman.

"Enak sekali, makanan ini dimasak dengan tepat dan-"

"_STOOOOPPP_!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kubilang misterius! Misterius! Kau harus tampak seolah tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarmu, mengerti?!" pekik Jaejoong menyentil dahi Changmin gemas.

"Apa hubungannya misterius dengan tak perduli sekitar?" tuntut Changmin sambil mengelus sayang dahinya.

"Huhh... dengar ya, dengan berlaku seperti itu, orang akan penasaran dengan kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya dan tanpa sadar mereka akan mulai terus memikirkanmu!" jelas Jaejoong sambil mengatur napas.

"Heehh... ada efek seperti it, ya?" ujar Changmin polos.

"Sudah! Ulangi dari awal!" seru Jaejoong.

"Oke!" sahut Changmin patuh.

"Bagaimana, kau suka makanannya?" tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura manis lagi.

"Biasa," sahut Changmin datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Hyung_?" panggil Changmin ragu, sepertinya dia membuat kesalahan lagi hingga Jaejoong diam begi-

"ITU DIA! ITU! PERTAHANKAN ITU, CHANGMIN!"

Oke, sepertinya ia sukses dengan mudah kali ini?

**Meski tidak perlu ditampakkan, seorang Ikemen harus memiliki otak**

"Oke, kita lewat yang ini," ujar Jaejoong santai.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" protes Changmin.

"Karena... AKU YAKIN KAU ITU PUNYA LEBIH DARI SATU OTAK DASAR ORANG PINTAR! BIKIN SEBAL SAJA!"

Dan poin ini diselesaikan dengan beberapa pukulan menyakitkan di kepala dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**Bicara dengan cara '**_**a bit of an otaku'**_** disaat perlu**

"Hobimu apa?" tanya Jaejoong kembali pada babak 'geladi resik'nya.

"_Game?_" sahut Changmin berusaha menjaga imej 'misterius' yang sudah ditanamkan Jaejoong dalam dirinya.

"Aku juga suka bermain _game!_ Kau suka apa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura atusias padahal dalam hati sudah terbahak-bahak mengatai Changmin dengan sebutan '_Otaku_'.

"Aku suka semua! Belakangan ini aku sedang bermain beberapa _galgame_ sekaligus. Kupikir akan membusankan tapi ternyata seru juga. Saat yang paling menegangkan adalah saat '_choise_' muncul dan jika kita salah memilih kita akan mendapatkan '_bad ending'_. Saat pertama mencoba aku sampai mendapatkan belasan '_bad ending'_-"

"Changmin,"

"-lalu, _heroine_ itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik. Kupikir aku akan kembali mendapatkan _'bad ending'_ tapi ternyata-"

"Changmin..."

"-itu _'good ending'_ pertama yang kudapatkan jadi kupikir untuk '_route_' yang lain aku juga-"

"CHANGMIN!"

"Iya... _hyung_?" jawab Changmin takut-takut.

"Bagian mana dari '_a bit of an otaku'_ yang tidak kau mengerti, huhhh?" ujar Jaejoong berbahaya sambil menodongkan garpu buah yang tadi dibawakan ibu Changmin untuk memakan camilan siang mereka hari ini, melon segar.

"Ampuni aku," ujar Changmin cepat bersujud dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ulangi!"

"Baik!"

**Model rambut yang seolah mengatakan **_**'i just woke up, you know'**_

"_Hyung_?" panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Hng?" shaut Jaejoong seadanya sambil masih berkutat dengan rambut Changmin. Potong sana-sini, sasak, sisir, wah, sibuk-bibuk!

"Mungkin aku sudah bilang ini tapi... _hyung_, aku mau jadi pacar Kyuhyun bukan gembel,"

Duak! Dan sebuah _hairdryer_ memukul kepalanya keras hingga pening. Sepertinya Jaejong benar-benar murka tatanan rambut Changmin yang ia lakukan susah payah malah dibilang tatanan rambut gembel secara tak langsung oleh Changmin.

**Ikemen itu tidak harus berpakaian bagus dan mahal, yang penting enak dilihat**

Changmin duduk manis di sudur kasurnya sementara Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dengan buas.

"Changmin! Kau ini tinggal di tahun berapa sih? 60-an, huh?" bentak Jaejoong setelah tak menemukan apa yang dia inginkan dalam lemari Changmin.

"Secara literal, ya. Itu semua baju warisan dari ayahku," shaut Changmin polos membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Kita belanja," dan itu ucapan final dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**Ikemen tak bergantung pada **_**parfume**_**, aroma tubuh mereka sudah lebih dari cukup**

"_Hyung_, kau yakin aku tak perlu menggunakan _parfume_?" tanya Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, kau harus percaya diri dengan aroma feromon mu, Changmin!" ujar Jaejoong puas dengan apa yang kini terpampang dihadapnnya.

Seorang Shim Changmin yang sebelumnya adalah seorang penjahat fashion yang hidupnya terjebak di era 60-an kini bertransformasi menjadi seorang pangeran tahun 2014 dengan model pakaian terbaru yang terlihat casual namun pas di tubuh atletis nya ditambah rambutnya yang kini tampak lebih menarik setelah dipotong dan disasak. Kacamatanya pun menghilang digantikan oleh _soft lens_ bening yang melapisi bola matanya yang kini menatap tajam.

"Kau siap berkencan!" seru Jaejoong riang.

"Eh? Sama siapa?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Sama si setan tengik lah, siapa lagi?" sahut Jaejoong asal.

"Tapi, aku belum membuat janji?" tanya Changmin lagi tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya, beberapa hari lalu aku meletakkan surat tanpa nama yang isinya mengajaknya kencan. Kurasa untuk menjaga imej nya ia pasti menurutinya. Nah, sana pergi, dia sudah menunggumu di stasiun," ujar Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya nyaman di kasur Changmin.

"Eh? Memangnya kami mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Mana kutahu?! Kau bisa ke taman bermain atau yang lainnya! Terserah kau, bodoh!" bentak Jaejoong tak sabar dan Changmin pun hanya mengangguk dan bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain sesuai ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari," ujar Kyuhyun ramah saat mereka duduk di sebuah restoran keluarga untuk mengisi perut di sela waktu mereka bermain di taman bermain.

"Ya," sahut Changmin tak melupakan unsur 'misterius' yang amat di tanamkan Jaejoong.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, kau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tersenyum manis.

Changmin menatap datar meski dalam hatinya ia sudah berteria histeris sambil bersalto beberapa kali karena mendapatkan senyuman manis itu dari Kyuhyun sang pujaan hati.

"Samakan saja denganmu," ujarnya cuek dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Baiklah. Ah, maaf, kami pesan ini dan ini dua. Terima kasih," ujar Kyuhyun pada sang pelayan yang mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi.

Mereka berdua diam. Kyuhyun terlihat ingin bicara namun tak enak jika memanggil teman kencannya dengan sebutan 'eh' atau 'kamu'. Memang ini salah Changmin yang saat ditanya siapa namanya hanya mengatakan 'nanti kuberitahu saat kencan berakhir'. Oke, jangan pertanyakan itu pada Changmin karena ini murni perintah sang maharaja Jaejoong. Yang tentu nya Changmin yakini alasan utamanya adalah membuat Kyuhyun _shock_ pada kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengencani seorang Shim Changmin yang dulunya dalah seorang penjahat _fashion_.

"Ini pesanan Anda selamat menikmati," ujar pelayan yang membawakan mereka makanan ramah.

"Selamat makan," ujar keduanya dan mulai melahap makanan mereka.

"Uhm... bagaimana makanannya?" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"_Not bad_," sahut Changmin ringan.

"Uhm... oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, hobimu apa? Ah, maaf tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, aku-"

"_Game_," sahut Changmin memotong.

"_Game_ ya? Aku juga suka kok! Tapi aku hanya bermain beberapa RPG _game_ saja belakangan ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"RPG? Lumayan. Belakangan aku bermain _galgame_. Kau harus mencobanya juga, itu lumayan seru karena selain bermain kau bisa sekaligus berlatih untuk memprediksi reaksi seseorang. Jika sudah makin mahir kau bakan bisa memprediksi soal ujian yang akan keluar dari kepribadian guru yang mengajar," ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap takjub Changmin yang terlihat cuek namun ternyat bisa bicara banya juga. Changmin sendiri hanya melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya sambi berteriak dalam hati, '_Hyung!_ Aku bersyukur Tuhan menciptakanmu untuk membantuku!'. Dan sesungguhnya penciptaan Kim Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar untuk membantumu, Shim Changmin.

"Setelah ini... bianglala?" ujar Changmin menawarkan.

"Ah, oh- iya, boleh," sahut Kyuhyun meneruskan makanannya.

Dan mereka pun menaiki satu gondola bianglala di taman bermain itu. Keduanya terdiam, mengamati sunset indah yang disajikan langit untuk menutup acara kencan mereka. Gondola mereka terus bergerak hingga saat mencapai tifa perempat putaran lingkaran besar itu, Changmin...

"Kyuhyun," panggil Changmin dengan suara rendah yang bisa dikategorikan _sexy_.

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun ramah dengan senyuman.

Changmin meneguk ludah gugup dan mulai menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku... selama ini selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukaimu. Karena itu, kumohon, maukah kau-"

"Huhhh?!" potong Kyuhyun sambil menarik kasar tangannya yang di genggam Changmin.

"Eh?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kau mengajakku kencan dengan harapan aku mau jadi pacarmu, begitu? JANGAN HARAP!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"He?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Eh? I... kemen?" sahut Changmin ragu-ragu.

"Huhh?! Oke, kau memang keren, tampak misterius namun tetap menarik, tampilanmu juga tidak ketinggalan zaman tapi... CUMA ITU, 'KAN?!" ujar Kyuhyun naik darah.

"Eh, tapi –tapi..."

"KAU ITU SAMA DENGAN SEMUA ORANG! BERDANDAN SEPERTI ITU DAN BERLAKU SEPERTI IKEMEN, KAU PIKIR ITU KEREN, HUH?!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nujuk wajah Changmin tak suka.

Changmin sendiri hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Kyuhyun bilang tampilannya yang dulu seperti penjahat _fashion_ itu membuatnya sakit mata makanya menolaknya, 'kan? Lalu kenapa saat ia sudah berdandan seperti ini Kyuhyun masih...

"HARUSNYA ORANG-ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN ITU SADAR DIRI! KALIAN ITU TIDAK KEREN SAMA SEKALI! KAU DENGAR? TIDAK KEREN SAMA SEKALI!" seru Kyuhyun makin menggebu-gebu.

"HARUSNYA KALIAN MENIRU SHIM CHANGMIN DARI KELAS A ITU! LIHAT DIA DAN CONTOH!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

Eh, tunggu –Changmin tidak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan, Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia harus meniru...

"Shim Changmin?"

"Ya! Siapa lagi yang memiliki nama Shim Changmin di sekolah kita?" sahut Kyuhyun mulai mengecilkan suaranya.

"Si penjahat _fashion_?" ujar Changmin lagi memastikan.

"BERANINYA KAU BILANG BEGITU! CHANGMIN-_SSI_ BUKAN PENJAHAT FASHION! TAMPILANNYA YANG SEPERTI ITU TANDA BAHWA IA BERANI TAMPIL BEDA! TIDAK SEPERTI KALIAN YANG BERUSAHA TAMPIL SAMA SEBAGAI SEORANG IKEMEN-BODOH ITU!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin merasa kupingnya berdenging dan kepalanya pening. Mau tak mau ia mulai berspekulasi kalau...

"Kau... tertarik pada Shim Changmin?"

"Kenapa?! Tidak suka?! Perduli apa aku pada pendapatmu! Kau harusnya sadar diri kalau kau tidak lebih baik dari Shim Changmin! Lihat dia, tampilannya yang sederhana, tatapan polos dibalik kacamata tebalnya, rambutnya yang terlihat alami, kegiatan membacanya di perpustakaan, cara makannya yang seperti anak kecil, keantusiasannya dan yang paling penting! Kepolosannya dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya!" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar makin membuat Changmin sakit kepala.

Tanpa ia sadari bianglala telah berhenti dan Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu dari gondola dan pulang sedangkan dirinya hanya termangu di bangku yang disediakan di dalam arena taman bermain itu sambil memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

Dari cara Kyuhyun membela dirinya atau –'Shim Changmin' itu... lalu, caranya mendeskripsikan dirinya yang terkesan memuja itu hingga...

Pengakuan pemuda itu kalau ia tertarik pada Shim Changmin...

Oke, Changmin mungkin mulai gila tapi, otaknya tak lagi dapat berkompromi dan menyimpulkan bahwa...

-Kyuhyun menolak pernyataannya si 'penjahat_ fashion_ Shim Changmin' sebagai bentuk reaksi Tsundere sang pemuda manis.

Dan Changmin sukses pingsang di tempat duduknya.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membuang semua baju modis yang susah payah kucarikan itu?! Dan lagi, KENAPA TAMPILANMU KEMBALI NERD BEGITU?!" pekik Jaejoong mencak-mencak namun kali ini hanya Changmin abaikan. Bahkan dengan berani Changmin mendorong punggung Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya tepat di depan hidung Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau percaya _mode_ lagi," janji Changmin dalam hati sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk meneruskan _chatting_ nya dengan pacar barunya, primadona sekolah, Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaku : _Aaaand here he is! Our beloved Tendou is BACK! FINALLY!_

Tendou : Berisik, gue belom jadi MaBa tahu #lanjut belajar

Gaku : Ukhhh... dingin seperti biasa... TAPI NGGA MASALAH! Dengan begini, Tendou sudah jadi pengangguran #ditendang Tendou# dan Tendou pasti punya banyak waktu diantara belajar buat bikin Fafic, 'kan?

Tendou : Terserah #cuek bebek

Gaku : YEAH! Oke, untuk merayakan kembalinya Tendou ke sisi kita... AYO _REVIEW _YANG BANYAK!


End file.
